


Starker Festivals- Milk Chocolate Buttercream: Be my Valentine?

by PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun



Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Starker, Starker Valentines Event 2021, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun/pseuds/PiccolaPrincipessaBunBun
Summary: This is my first fic for the Starker Festivals Valentines Chocolate Box Event. Peter is 18+. Slight Smut?? Mainly Fluff.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Festivals Chocolate Box Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162055
Kudos: 19





	Starker Festivals- Milk Chocolate Buttercream: Be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Starker Festivals Valentines Chocolate Box Event. Peter is 18+. Slight Smut?? Mainly Fluff.

Tony Stark dreaded Valentine’s day. It was a reminder of his failed relationship with his ex-wife, Pepper Potts. The day rolled around every year and boy was Tony always bitter for the first part of February and even grumpier on the day that was meant for Love. He hated this time of year. Luckily his mentee had agreed to come work with him in the lab after his college classes were over for the day, so Tony had something to look forward to.

Peter had always had some sort of crush on Tony. It was there, it had always been there and there was no denying it. He was starting to fall for the genius. The previous week he had asked Tony if they could spend Valentines day together in the lab to help Tony keep his mind off the dreaded day. This was something they’ve been doing for the past few years but the younger man had other plans in mind. He wanted to change the day for Tony and make it something special. He was going to ask him to be his Valentine.

When the fourteenth of February finally reared its ugly head, in Tony’s words, the entire tower was decorated in red and pink. Thanks to Natasha and Wanda. They wanted to host a small party for the avengers. Peter was in on this whole scheme too, the three of them had come up with a plan to get Tony out of his lab for a few hours.

Peter was constantly checking his watch for the time. He had gone to the store the night prior and picked up a bottle of Tony’s favorite scotch, a box of expensive chocolates were imported in from Italy and a red bear that he had ordered from build a bear were in his bag. He had planned to skip his final class to get to the tower early while Tony was still downstairs to set this stuff up on the table then go surprise his mentor.

Finally, his class ended, and Peter swung to the tower. Instead of going through a window like normal he went through the front doors. “Friday, do not let Tony know I’m here.” He told the AI when he entered the building.

“Sure thing, Underoos.” The AI responded. The nickname always caused Peter to chuckle. He was gifted the name when they had first met. Everyone had a nickname, it was like Tony’s special power.

Peter made his way up to the lounge area. “Wow. This looks great!” He exclaimed taking in the decorations.

Wanda chuckled. “Tony ordered us to rip them down this morning.”

Natasha chimed in. “But we told him he could go sulk in his lab until you arrive.”

“Good, Good. I really hope he liked what I brought him.” He gave a half-hearted smile, knowing how much the older man hated the day. He set the bag down in a chair and opened it, pulling out the gifts he set them neatly on the table with a smile.

Both Nat and Wanda grinned. “Were sure he will love it. Hes in the lab. Were almost done setting up the food. I can have Friday notify you when everything is ready so you can bring him upstairs.” Natasha offered, giving him a reassuring smile.

Peter just simply smiled back and nodded. “Thank you again, for everything.”

Wanda chuckled and shoved Peter off to the direction of the lab, high fiving Natasha in the process for their success.

Upon making his way downstairs, Peter spotted Tony hunched over one of the suits. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the older man working. He was constantly staring, sometimes having thought of what those hands could do to them when alone. He shook his head, pushing the thoughts aside and entered the lab quietly as possible.

Tony heard the doors open to his lab but didn’t bother looking up. He knew who it was that had entered. He already knew Peter was in the building because he had requested Friday to override any requests Peter had for the day. He also knew about the party and how it was really a planned dinner for the two of them, after overhearing about it on accident. He had felt the same way about Peter but never acted on it.

“Mr. Stark??” Peter finally spoke after standing there like a lovesick puppy.

“Kid, I told you not to call me that. Just call me Tony.” He stood up and turned around, wiping the grease off his hands with a rag nearby. His breath practically caught in his throat at the sight of Peter. He was wearing a button down, with dark jeans and new shoes instead of his usual nerd t-shirts and sneakers. “Wow...” He said and cleared his throat. “You... You look incredible.”

Peter could feel the heat creep up his neck to his ears and face. “I… Yeah… I um… I wanted to look good for you, Tony...” He chuckled nervously.

The billionaire couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Peter was trying to make him feel better about Valentines Day. “What do you say, we go upstairs to that party, hmm?”

“I would like that a lot.” His phone got a notification just as Tony said that. It was from Nat letting him know that everything was ready.

Tony chuckled and walked over putting an arm around the younger man as they walked out of the lab. He shut off the lights along the way, signaling they wouldn’t be back.

Peter practically melted into Tony. This was as close to him that he had ever been in his life.

When they made it up the stairs and into the lounge area, Tony’s eyes widened at the sight of the gifts sitting on the table for him. He knew immediately that they were from Peter and that he must have spent a fortune getting them for him. He felt bad though, knowing that Peter didn’t have much money to his name. “Oh, Petey-pie, you really didn’t have to get me anything, sweetheart.”

“But I wanted to. You deserve some love too even if you hate this holiday.”

“If I’m being honest with you and myself here, I’m starting to like this holiday a bit more.” A smile went across his face as he said this. He pulled Peter so he is facing him and tugged him a bit closer, wrapping his arms around the younger mans waist.

If anything could have crossed peters mind it was that he wanted to die right then and there, his Spidey senses were going off, not because they were in danger but because he was so close to Tony. His thoughts were screaming at him to kiss the man who had a smug look on his face.

“Y-you are?” He asked sheepishly as a small smile went across his face. His cheeks were burning from the amount of heat radiating off them. He really thought he was about to die.

“I definitely am.” He whispered, his face just a bit closer to Peters. Everything about the younger man made his heart skip a beat. Peter Parker was so beautiful to him and he wished he had seen it sooner.

The college student was staring at Tony’s features in awe. He couldn’t decide if he should just kiss the man or not. Ultimately, he decided. Peter reached up, cupping Tony’s face gently and pressed his lips to the billionaires. Tony tasted of coffee. It was like he was drunk on the kiss. He felt himself pulled against the older man.

Tony was in shock a bit when Peter had kissed him, but he was beyond the moon. He dragged Peter just a bit closer and pushed his tongue into college students’ mouth, exploring every inch of it. It was like fireworks exploding. The chemistry between the two was something different and now, tony was hoping he could be Peters Valentine not just for this year but for every time after as well.

Peter was the first one to break the kiss. Both faces flushed from it. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it?” Tony smiled at him, pushing his curls out of his face. God, he loved Peters curls and his eyes, he had beautiful bambi eyes that Tony couldn’t help but get lost in.

“Would...” Peter had started to say. “Would you be my Valentine this year, Tony?” His heart was racing. Why was he so nervous? They literally just kissed.

Tony looked over the gifts on the table then down at his mentee who looked nervous. “I thought you’d never ask. But why only this year, Petey? I want it to be every year after.”

Peters eyes widened. “R-really?”

Tony pulled him in for another kiss, this one lasting much longer. “Really.”


End file.
